


Fears and Sacrifice

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode IV: A New Hope, Family, Gen, Sacrifice, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Lars has been dreading the day that their decisions would come to haunt them. For once, Luke's habit of wandering off was something to be grateful for. Owen introspective from ANH.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **Musical Theme:** Crewe  & the Soldier – A Little Princess soundtrack

Owen is still looking for Luke when he spots the procession heading for the homestead, and his blood runs cold.

The Empire, like the Republic before it, has never bothered with Tatooine much. It's been a periphery presence compared to the more tangible Hutt rule on the planet.

So stormtroopers on Tatooine are pretty much unheard of.

He's racing back towards home, to Beru, and he feels like his nightmares are coming true. He can only think of one reason for Imperials out here.

_Luke._

He'd harboured this fear for nineteen years, ever since Kenobi had arrived with the infant. He couldn't say no, though. Not to Beru who had held Luke with such tenderness, the boy soothing the wounds in her soul of her inability to carry a child of their own. He couldn't say no to the boy, innocent and peaceful, who was Shmi's grandson.

So he had accepted his new role of Uncle. And he loved the boy, more than he knew how to express, despite all the stubbornness and arguments he gave him.

He's at the homestead only minutes ahead. Beru looks at him, a sad acceptance in her eyes. They know that this is their end.

"Thank Stars he's not here," Beru murmurs as Owen holds her close.

Owen's agreement is non-verbal, not trusting himself to speak.

The first firebomb is launched at the homestead.


End file.
